


What if? - A Dearly Beloved saga

by Sophia96



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, True Love, Vicchan Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 12:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15663078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia96/pseuds/Sophia96
Summary: A alternate universe to Dearly beloved, where Yuuri and Victor meet when they are adults.





	What if? - A Dearly Beloved saga

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Natilyboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natilyboo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dearly beloved](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11490639) by [Sophia96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia96/pseuds/Sophia96). 



> Prompt: Could you make a detour from "Dearly beloved" And just write about Victor and Yuuri meeting each other but older? I mean like a "what if?"  
> That would be awesome…  
> -Natilyboo
> 
> TOTALLY! <3
> 
> I got this prompt a couple of months ago when I was swamped in school, and somehow it slipped my mind, but I found it again 2 days ago and I accidentely wrote 19 pages even though it was supposed to be 7-10 XD <3<3
> 
> Anyways, I hope you'll like this little AU! <3<3

Yuuri allowed quick breaths to escape him as he tried to soothe his racing heart. 

The air was cold in the ice rink of Saint Petersburg, but that was the least of Yuuri’s problems.

~You’ll do fine~ Victor tried to reassure him.

Yuuri almost wanted to laugh.

Victor didn’t even have any idea what he was even doing. 

Victor thought that he was having a difficult test in college. 

He didn’t know that Yuuri was going up against him in the Grand Prix final.

Yuuri wanted it to be a surprise.

For twenty two years, Yuuri had known about his true mate.

Victor Nikiforov.

World champion in figure skating, and the most perfect human in the universe.

And he was his soulmate, his other half.

His idol.

His alpha.

Growing up as an omega an entire continent away from Victor had been everything but easy. 

But somehow he had managed.

After every single hardship and obstacle, he was now where he needed to be.

Only a couple of meters away from his soulmate.

Victor was speaking to his coach and a few reporters with his back turned against him. He was dressed in his absolutely beautiful costume from his short program where he performed to the amazing ballad ‘Stay close to me’.

A part of Yuuri wanted to approach Victor and take fate into his own hands. 

But the stronger part of him didn’t want it. 

He wanted Victor to see him for his talent.

He didn’t want him to see him just because they were soulmates.

It really wasn’t fair.

“Yuuri, come on, you’re up.” Celestino told him gently. “You’ll do fine.”

Yuuri nodded as he followed his coach towards the entrance to the ice.

Why was his heart beating so fast? This really couldn’t be healthy.

~You’ll do great, love~ Victor promised. ~You’ve studied so hard and I’m right here to cheer you on~

Yuuri smiled slightly, grateful for Victor’s support, even though the alpha had no idea what he was cheering him on for. 

“And now ladies and gentlemen, let’s give it up for the first omega in five years that has managed to make his way to the Grand Prix final. Yuuri Katsuki.”

Yuuri exhaled slowly as his skate graced the ice and he began to make his way to the center. 

He turned around briefly and he momentarily caught Victor’s eyes.

He could see the shock and wonder written all over his face.

Yuuri had no idea what he was thinking. 

Victor had never seen him before.

Yuuri saw Victor on TV when he was eight years old and he fell completely in love.

Victor was the most beautiful human he had ever seen.

Long silvery hair, beautiful crystal blue eyes and a smile that could cure the world from depression. 

Yuuri hadn’t had much success in his career. He had attempted to participate in a few national competitions, but him being an omega kept the arrangers from letting him compete. They were terrified that he would somehow hurt himself.

Omegas were regarded very highly by society, and their safety was prioritized above all. 

He wasn’t able to compete until he was eighteen and moved to Detroit.

He was still far away from seeing Victor then, but at least he was a little bit closer.

Neither him nor Victor wanted to ruin the magic by just booking a plane ticket to see each other. 

They wanted to see each other when fate had brought them to the same place at the right time. 

And hopefully this was it.

Yuuri managed to rip his eyes away from Victor and focus on his skating.

His head felt like a turmoil, but he knew that he only needed to focus on one thing, and that was his skating.

He stopped in the middle and closed his eyes as he entered his starting pose. 

And as the first notes of the piano started to play through the ice rink, Yuuri allowed his movements to lead him.

He had so much he wanted to tell Victor, so much he wanted to share with him.

They had been connected through their bond Yuuri’s entire life, but there were still so many things they didn’t know about each other. 

Yuuri had never seen Victor sad, or mad, or thoughtful or just relaxed.

He had only seen his mate through the media, with a smile he wasn’t sure if it was fake or not, and the pure happiness he showed when he was skating.

But he still didn’t know him. 

And he was desperate to know him.

He wanted it more than anything in his life.

He just wasn’t sure if Victor felt the same.  
…………………………………….

Victor was frozen in shock.

Did the announcer say Yuuri Katsuki?

As in his Yuuri’s Katsuki?

His true mate?

The love of his life?

He was here?

Victor stared in awe at the skater who entered the ice.

Could that be him?

Victor moved closer until he felt his hips bump into the rink wall.

He couldn’t look away as he felt his heartbeat rise with excitement and worry.

Then, Yuuri turned around.

Victor felt how the world ceased to exist around them. 

That was definitely his Yuuri.

There wasn’t a single doubt in his mind. 

The world felt like it was bursting with color for the first time in his life.

It was a sight that only true love could bring. 

Victor was on the verge of jumping over the rink wall and bring Yuuri into his arm.

When Yuuri suddenly looked away and skated into his start position.

Victor held his breath.

He was so beautiful.

The soulful brown eyes, the soft raven hair, his adorable pink blush. 

He was the pure image of perfection. 

And he was all his.

Promised to him since birth.

Victor felt his eyes filling up with tears. 

He couldn’t believe how lucky he was

Did Yuuri feel the same?

Why did he hide this?

Did he… Did he not want him to find out? 

Did he not want to meet yet? 

What was he thinking?

~Please watch me, Victor~ Yuuri pleaded.

That was funny.

How could Victor possibly look away?  
…………………………………………….

Yuuri was completely out of breath as he skated into his final pose, placed his hand on his heart and pointed to Victor as he declared his love.

He could tell that Victor was crying, but he didn’t know why.

Was it the performance? The reveal? Disappointment? 

Yuuri really couldn’t tell.

“That was a masterful performance by Yuuri Katsuki!” the announcer cheered. “For a debut in the grand prix he has really changed the bar of what omegas are really capable of. No one will question his skills after today.”

Yuuri felt his own eyes fill with tears as he slowly started to skate towards the rink wall.

Towards Victor.

His heart felt like it was beating out of his chest.

He was so nervous, happy, scared, excited and a thousand other emotions he couldn’t even begin to identify.

~It’s really you?~ Victor asked in disbelief.

When Yuuri nodded, Victor couldn’t help but to smile. 

Yuuri mirrored it subconsciously, because how could anyone resist Victor’s beautiful smile?

Especially when it was directed at him.

Once Yuuri reached the exit, Victor extended his hand to him, and Yuuri could barely process that it was his soulmate’s hand he was holding. 

It was so soft and strong, and Yuuri felt his own eyes sting as he realized how much he had been missing throughout his life.

His heart was practically twisting over the twenty two years that he had missed with his soulmate.

“You’re so beautiful,” Victor told him as he gently wiped away a stray tear from Yuuri’s face with his thumb.

Yuuri laughed at the pure absurdness of the situation.

He had prepared for this moment his entire life, and still he had no idea how to act. 

His heart was so full of love for Victor, and he wasn’t sure how he could express himself properly. 

He was terrified that he could somehow scare Victor away.

“I’ve imagined this moment my entire life,” Victor admitted. “But you are so much more beautiful than anything my imagination has been able to come up with.”

Yuuri blushed at that, still looking for something to say.

“Are you being shy?” Victor asked as he tilted his head thoughtfully. 

Yuuri’s blush increased drastically. “Uhm- I…” he swallowed thickly as he tried to compose himself. “Maybe,” he said vaguely.

Victor smiled fondly. “Your voice sounds just like it does across our bond.”

“So does yours,” Yuuri said carefully.

Victor beamed.

There was a moment of peaceful silence, and it took a moment for the true mates to realize that the entire rink was silent as well, and everyone were looking at them.

Once Yuuri realized- his breath hitched and Victor immediately squeezed his hand in reassurance.

“It’s fine,” Victor promised. “Let’s go and get your score, yes?” 

Yuuri nodded shyly before he looked around to see Celestino’s confused expression.

He really should explain this to his coach. He only needed to figure out how.

But right now, he just wanted to enjoy this moment with Victor.

The moment of their first meeting.  
……………………………………….

Victor couldn’t take his eyes off Yuuri for even a second.

He was everything his heart desired and more.

His heart was soaring at every single action Yuuri made. 

Yuuri was so perfect that it was almost hurting him. 

Victor knew that omegas were supposed to be beautiful, but this was almost ridiculous. 

There had to be some kind of limit. 

He had met omegas before, but none of them came even remotely close to his Yuuri. His Yuuri who was shining brighter than the strongest star in the universe.

When he smiled, Victor felt like he was almost choking on how much love he felt.

It was almost overwhelming.

Yuuri’s score surpassed Victor’s, and the omega beamed with pride. Victor felt like he might as well go blind by the sheer force of it.

He was actually glowing.

It should be impossible, but Yuuri was bursting with light and colors, it was almost as if the world was fading away.

Victor was a little bit worried though, because Yuuri didn’t say much.

He stayed close and he answered all of his questions, but he didn’t seem comfortable around him. 

Which was weird, since they were soulmates.

They should fit together like two pieces of the same puzzle. They had been apart for so long, and now it was finally their time to be together. 

They should enjoy it and catch up on the twenty two years they had spent apart from each other.

There had to be some way that he could get Yuuri to open up to him.

Maybe it was all the people around them. 

Yuuri did look a little nervous. 

Victor gently took Yuuri’s hand. “Do you want to get out of here?” 

Yuuri looked at him anxiously. “I… Where?” he asked.

“We could go to my apartment?” Victor suggested. “It’s only a short walk from here.”

Yuuri looked around thoughtfully. “I… I should probably tell my coach about it,” he said with a slight stutter. “Otherwise he might worry.”

“Of course,” Victor agreed. “Can I meet him?” he then asked. “It would be an honor to meet the man that coached Yuuri Katsuki and helped him choreograph such a beautiful program.”

“Oh, okay,” Yuuri said in surprise. “Yes, you can meet him. I’m sure he would love to meet you too.”

Victor smiled fondly. “Thank you.”  
……………………………………..

Yuuri felt his anxiousness rise as they were approaching his coach. 

He had no idea how anyone would react. 

Would Celestino be mad? 

Would Victor get scared? 

“Ciao Ciao?” Yuuri called his coach carefully.

Celestino turned to him with a lot of pride. “I told you that you would do amazing, Yuuri,” he chirped. “And I see that you befriended Victor Nikiforov.”

“Uhm…” Yuuri stuttered nervously. “V-Victor is actually my true mate,” he admitted.

Celestino gasped. “So you’re THAT Victor?” he asked in disbelief.

Victor chuckled fondly. “I didn’t know there were many others,” he mused.

“No, no, no,” Celestino assured. “It’s just… You have always been Victor - Yuuri’s rival. Not Victor - Yuuri’s soulmate. It’s hard to imagine that you are the same person.”

Victor looked to Yuuri gently. 

Yuuri was blushing with embarrassment. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, Ciao Ciao,” he apologized. “I just… I didn’t want you to think that I only wanted to get to the grand prix to meet Victor, because that’s not true. I mean… Well, it’s always been a goal to meet him, but I would never take figure skating for granted.”

Celestino smiled. “I would never think that, Yuuri,” he assured. “You work harder than anyone I have ever seen. And you’re such a talented young man. For me to believe that you were using me to meet your soulmate is completely ridiculous.”

Yuuri released a sigh of relief. He was so glad that Celestino wasn’t mad at him. Now he just had to tell him that he wanted to go home to Victor’s apartment. He was an adult, he could so it. “I- I also wanted to tell you that I’m going with Victor to see his apartment.”

“Oh?” Celestino asked in surprise. “Just the two of you?”

Yuuri blushed, he could see what Celestino was getting at. “Well, we- uhm… We have a lot of catching up to do.”

Celestino looked doubtful, but after a few moments of silence he finally nodded. “I will keep my phone close in case you need me,” he stated and shot a warning look to Victor. Because even if his protégé was twenty two years old and fully capable of making decisions for himself, he was still under his care, and his family was counting on the older omega to keep their Yuuri safe.

Yuuri nodded in understanding before turning to Victor with a shy smile. “Do you want to go right now?” he asked hopefully and Victor was almost blown away by his sparkling eyes.

“Of course, love,” Victor declared, completely enchanted with the man before him. “Whatever you want.”  
………………………………………………….

Yuuri started feeling very self conscious as Victor showed him around in his apartment. 

Everything smelled like Victor. It was just like having him reach out to him permanently.

But the strong alpha scent was also making Yuuri a little bit lightheaded. He was used to living in a scent neutral dorm with his omega roommate.

He hadn’t been this close to an alpha in a alpha smelling home in his entire life.

“How are you feeling?” Victor asked gently as he noticed Yuuri’s absent expression. “You haven’t said much.”

“I… I’m a little bit nervous,” Yuuri admitted. “And slightly overwhelmed.”

“There’s no need to be nervous,” Victor assured. “It’s me.”

Yuuri blushed at that. “I… I know,” he said carefully. “It’s just… You’re not only my soulmate, you’re also a legend. And I’m having a hard time telling you apart.”

“I’m your soulmate above all else,” Victor stated. “My other accomplishments fade in comparison to you.”

Yuuri had a hard time believing that. He was still Victor Nikiforov - Multi billionaire, actor, model, figure skating champion, language genius and one of the world’s most successful businessmen. 

He was almost radiating success, and Yuuri was terrified that he might somehow taint it.

“You know I love more than anything, right?” Victor asked gently.

Yuuri nodded. Victor had at least told him so plenty of times. “I love you too,” he admitted.

Victor smiled. He was glad that they at least had a common foundation, but he still felt like there was some kind of wall between them, and he was desperate to kick it down. 

“Yuuri?” Victor asked.

“Yes?” Yuuri answered almost immediately. He looked so adorable, and Victor just wanted to wrap him into a blanket and keep him safe for the rest of time.

“Is there something I can do to help you feel calmer?” Victor asked. “I can feel your fear across the bond and it worries me.”

“I… I don’t know,” Yuuri admitted. “It’s just a lot to take in right now, and I think my instincts are playing tricks on me.” 

“How do you mean?” Victor asked. 

“I feel like… like I need to run away,” Yuuri admitted. “I guess I’m just worried about what all of this means. I feel like I’ve been waiting for you my whole life, but I still feel like everything is moving too fast. And I’m not really sure what you want.”

“I want to be with you,” Victor declared.

Yuuri nodded. “You know I’m still in college, right?” he asked carefully.

“So I can move to America,” Victor said. “We could get an apartment together, we could start a family, we could get married and spend the rest of our lives together.”

Yuuri took a deep breath to calm his nerves. “I… I don’t think I want that,” he said apologetically. “Not now at least. I mean, I’ve known you my whole life, but… I haven’t really… known you…”

Victor wasn’t sure he understood. “But fate wants us to be together. We’re true mates.”

“I know,” Yuuri agreed. “But… I feel like we should get to know each other before making any big decisions.”

“But… How will we get to know each other if we live on different continents?” Victor quipped. “I feel like something needs to change if we’re going to start our life together.”

“I don’t want you to rip your whole life out of the roots for me,” Yuuri admitted. “You’ve worked so hard, I don’t want you to let all of that go to waste.”

“It means nothing to me compared to you,” Victor stated.

“But I… I’m not sure if I can handle being the reason you dropped your whole life,” Yuuri said with a sad sigh. “Maybe… Maybe we should spend some time apart and think? We can meet next year with a decision.”

“A whole year?” Victor questioned. 

Yuuri nodded. “What’s a year in comparison to forever?”

Victor could understand that, but he wasn’t sure if he could survive being apart from Yuuri for that long. Especially not when they had just met each other for the first time.

“Are you sure that we really need a year?” Victor asked worriedly. “I’m not sure that I can be apart from you for so long.”

“Well, we do need some time at least,” Yuuri stated. “Maybe not at year, but at least some time. If we can’t be apart, then maybe we shouldn’t be together.”

“Is it me?” Victor suddenly asked. “Am I not what you expected?”

“Of course,” Yuuri quickly assured. “I… You’re absolutely perfect, I mean, you are the most beautiful person in the world, and you’re my one true dream. But I’m terrified of ruining it by rushing in to fast.”

“True love can’t be ruined,” Victor said gently. 

“But relationships can,” Yuuri argued. “And… And I would never be able to recover if us rushing onto a life together led to resentment and bitterness. It’s better if we take some time and really think things through. We’ll always be connected by our bond, but I don’t think that we should turn our lives upside down just yet.”

Victor felt his heart break slightly, but he still felt so much love for his mate’s concern and thoughtfulness. “How did you get to be so wise?” he asked in disbelief.

Yuuri shrugged. “There’s no such lessons as real life.”

Victor felt his heart twist at that. 

Yuuri had been through a lot. There was no denying that. Victor wished with all his heart that he could have been there to protect him throughout his life, but alas, there was no way for him to have done so. 

What had been, had been. 

It had been Yuuri’s journey to grow into the person he was today.

And Victor was honestly so proud of him. 

“I’m sorry,” Yuuri then apologized. “I didn’t mean for it to come out so rudely. I do appreciate everything you have done for me. You’ve always been there, but I…”

“I took no offence,” Victor assured. “I do wish I could have done more though.”

“You’ve done so much,” Yuuri stated. “You’ve done more for me than anyone ever could have been able to, and I am forever grateful.”

Victor smiled at that. “I’m glad I was able to help, if only just a little.”

Yuuri wanted to hold a whole speech of how Victor had been the constant good thing in his life, but he really didn’t want to bring that up right now. 

It would just make for a weird mood between them.

“So…” Yuuri said shyly. “Where’s Makkachin?” 

“At my parent’s,” Victor admitted. “I never know how long these events could take, and I didn’t want him to be alone.”

“Oh, right, of course,” Yuuri said awkwardly. 

“How’s Vicchan?” Victor asked.

“He’s good,” Yuuri assured. “He’s with my family in Japan.”

“Okay,” Victor said.

Yuuri hated this, they had so much to talk about, but he really didn’t want to bring up anything, and Victor seemed to be walking on eggshells around him, which really didn’t help the conversations move forward.

“Maybe I should go back to the hotel,” Yuuri then said, suddenly feeling desperate to flee from the awkwardness.

“Already?” Victor questioned. “But you just got here.”

“I know,” Yuuri agreed. “B-but we have an early morning tomorrow. A-and I’m not sure if us sleeping together is the best idea, you know, attracted secondary genders and everything.”

“Yeah,” Victor agreed hesitantly. “But please, let me at least accompany you back to the hotel, I really want to make sure that you come home safely.”

Yuuri nodded. “Okay.”  
…………………………………….

The walk back to the hotel was stiff and awkward, it wasn’t too far, but they could both clearly feel the tension between them.

They both had a lot to say, but both of them were equally worried of pushing the other one away. 

Victor felt like he had come on too strong and scared Yuuri off.

Yuuri felt like he had ruined their whole first meeting by being his own anxious self.

But it was good that they were taking some time apart. Victor really needed to think about if he was willing to take Yuuri into his life.

He didn’t want his mate to live with regrets.

Victor could do so much better than him.

“Yuuri?” Victor suddenly said, ripping Yuuri out of his line of thoughts.

“Y-yes?” Yuuri said worriedly.

“I can feel you,” Victor stated. “You’re spiraling.”

Yuuri blushed “Sorry,” he apologized.

“You don’t need to apologize,” Victor assured. “I just want to help.”

“Thank you,” Yuuri said with a slight smile that had Victor’s heart both breaking and soaring at the same time. 

It was such a sad and broken smile. 

Victor wished that he could mend it and remove everything that had ever hurt his Yuuri and broken him like this. 

He had a list of all the people that had hurt him in one way or another, and he had vowed to get vengeance for it some day. But not until his Yuuri’s heart was whole again.

“Here we are,” Yuuri said as they stopped right outside the hotel. “I… I will see you tomorrow, Victor,” he promised.

Victor nodded. “Wish me luck in winning. You really gave me a challenge with your short program today.

Yuuri smiled shyly at that. “I was representing omegas around the world, I had to do my best.”

”You did wonderful,” Victor stated before reluctantly releasing Yuuri’s hand. “Good night Yuuri.”

Yuuri opened the door to the hotel. “Good night, Victor.”  
…………………………………….

The next day, Yuuri woke up with a twisting sensation in his heart. 

He had no idea what it was, until Victor crossed his mind.

He then realized how much he missed him. He felt awful, almost like an addict going through withdrawal.

He needed to see him.

That’s when he suddenly felt Victor reaching out. ~Do you want to meet up earlier?~ he asked carefully. ~Please~

Yuuri could never deny that, no matter how badly he wanted to. So he got out of bed and made himself ready to see Victor.  
……………………………………….

Victor woke up with a twisting sensation in his heart. 

It felt like Yuuri was too far away.

It was a feeling he had never felt before.

He needed to see his mate, and sooner rather than later, luckily, Yuuri had accepted his proposal to meet up earlier.

They were going to meet at the ice rink in St. Petersburg to warm up.

He felt his heart skip a beat when he finally saw his mate walking in. And he couldn’t stop himself from closing the distance between them and wrapping his arms around his younger mate.

“I don’t want to be apart from you,” Victor stated. “I can’t spend a year like this.”

“I’m sorry,” Yuuri apologized. “I just don’t know what to do.”

“Let’s figure out something together?” Victor suggested. “Weekly visits, daily skyping, something so I can still stay close to you?”

Yuuri nodded carefully. “I’d like that.”

Victor hugged Yuuri tighter as he breathed in his scent.

He could feel the twisting sensation in his heart beginning to subdue.

Being close to Yuuri made everything feel better.

He really couldn’t live without him.

They just needed to find a way to be together.  
……………………………………….

4 months later...

Four months had passed since the grand prix final and their vow to be with each other.

Being apart was harder than ever, and even though they saw each other every week, it still felt like an eternity as the weekdays kept them apart.

But time passed on, and eventually Yuuri graduated and went home to Japan where he got a job at a video game company. 

It was the day when Victor was coming to visit him and meet his parents for the first time, and Yuuri was extremely nervous and excited for it.

Yuuri was also slightly worried, because Victor had talked to him about retiring from figure skating.

He had told him that he didn’t have any inspiration left for the upcoming season. 

Yuuri knew that if Victor retired, he didn’t want to skate either. 

Not only was it too much trouble considering he didn’t even have a coach whilst he was in Japan.

But he also didn’t want to continue without Victor.

Victor was his main reason to be on the ice. He was his inspiration, his motivation, his everything.

Without him, figure skating was just dull, the excitement was gone and he would have no goal in mind.

A gold medal meant nothing to him without the thrill of knowing that he was competing against his soulmate.

Hopefully he might be able to talk his mate out of it.

It was Victor’s decision in the end, but it would make him feel disappointed if Victor quit figure skating before he had been able to beat him in the Grand prix. 

Sure, he had managed beat his short program high score, but Victor won due to his amazing free skate.

But he wanted to compete against him one last time. 

Then they could both retire.

“Yuuri, honey!” his mother suddenly called. “Do you mind clearing the pathway on the backside from snow?”

Yuuri sighed in relief. 

Thank god.

A distraction was just what he needed.  
…………………………….

Once Yuuri came back inside, he came face to face with both if his parents that both looked at him with a lot of amusement.

“Uhm, what’s going on?” Yuuri asked carefully before he suddenly heard a familiar bark before he saw Makkachin chasing Vicchan around the living room with a squeaky toy.

Was Victor here?

“A very handsome foreign man came unto the onsen while you were outside,” Toshiya chirped with a teasing smile.

“He was looking for you,” Hiroko smiled knowingly.

“We told him to wait in the onsen for you,” Toshiya stated. 

“You better not let him wait, love,” Hiroko chimed in. “He said that he had a surprise for you.”

Yuuri had never taken off so fast in his life. He rushed through the rooms in his urge to get to Victor as his thoughts were spiraling around in his head.

Why had Victor arrived so early? They had agreed to meet each other at the airport.

Why had he just snuck inside? Why didn’t he reach out?

What was his parents talking about? What kind of surprise?

Yuuri practically crushed into the door as he exited into the hot spring.

His eyes searched the water for a moment before he finally saw Victor sitting on the far end of the water.

He had a strange look in his eyes, but no matter how much Yuuri searched them, he couldn’t find out what he meant.

Then Victor suddenly stood up with a bright smile.

“Yuuri!” Victor cheered. “Starting today, I’m your coach. I’ll make you win the grand prix final!” he finished his statement with a wink.

And Yuuri’s whole life turned upside down.

**Author's Note:**

> It was so hard to take a story so long and through as Dearly Beloved and narrow it down to be a single chapter <3<3 But I'm still kind of happy with the results! <3<3
> 
> If you want to read it on Tumblr and see some exclusive fanart, I'll leave you the link here! <3<3 https://sophialala1.tumblr.com/post/176923675646/what-if-a-dearly-beloved-saga
> 
> Thank you so much for Naty for giving me this wonderful prompt! <3 Follow her on tumblr! <3 https://natilyboo.tumblr.com/   
> And on AO3! https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natilyboo/pseuds/Natilyboo
> 
> KUDOS to all of you amazing readers out there! <3 You are the best! <3<3


End file.
